paradoxworldfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dr.Volt
Welcome Hi, welcome to Paradox Mod Fan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Germanic Nationalistic Reich page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Joseeexd (Talk) 19:55, 22 October 2010 Jason Zombolt 22:32, October 22, 2010 (UTC)Hey! hows it going? We were both on grans remember? :Jason Zombolt 23:01, October 22, 2010 (UTC)Yup ::Jason Zombolt 23:45, October 22, 2010 (UTC)Well I have to rebuild my computer, I had to reformat recently Doomship 23:23, October 22, 2010 (UTC)So you must be one responsible for the Andean models. Hey there, I'm Doomship, co-leader of the mod. If you have any questions about the wiki or mod in general, leave me message on my talk page. BTW, you got MSN? Doomship 19:02, October 23, 2010 (UTC) So you wanna get some template up? Here's where most of em are: Category Templates. To use a template, click it, then copy the headache-inducing code and paste into on your faction page, then set values in. If you don't know them out of your head, you can copy/paste the values (relationships for example) from other pages. Colours are done via #XXXXXX system or vocal commands, for example red, yellow and green. The #XXXXXX system is based on the digits of light in hexadecimal, which means they range from 00 to FF for each value, first two digits are red, then green, then blue. The best way to determine a colour is to open a graphics program, which gives you a value output, for example simple Paint (decidemal, you'll need to conert them into hexademical) or Photoshop (gives you complete value). For example, using THIS converter, you have made a fitting colour in paint. Now you analyze it and it gives you the values Red: 57, Green: 168 and Blue: 38. Paint gives these values in decimal(lazy), so in hexadecimal this would be Red:39, Green:A8 and Blue:26. So that's what you use: #39A826(caps are a must). Lanker 20:10, October 24, 2010 (UTC) We cannot name the main battle tank Fenrir because it is already taken by the Atlantean Monarchy. Well it is the best name of a Germanic/Nordic tank, but there are plenty of others. Where are you from? I am from Sweden and in out native tongue it is Loke. Loki would be Old Norse. The same with Fenris (Swedish) and Fenrir (Old Norse). The broken alliance case that you mentioned last sounds good. I am beginning to considering merging, but I do not know yet. You seem to have all infantry and most vehicles needed but lacking air and navy, which are my two favourite types of units so I could probably come up with something. If you could withdraw from the Germanic Reich atmosphere I might be able to change some of my things. Neither you or the community seem to have anything against Scandinavia and Vikings/Old Norse seems okay niche to fill so we might find something in common in that topic and you will avoid getting thrown out because of Nazi/real-timeline links. We'll stay in touch! Lanker 14:30, October 26, 2010 (UTC) I've got Munin as a ASW drone on Loke Corvette. I'll think about the other names. Typical industrial towns of Sweden are: Norrköping, Eskilstuna, Södertälje och Kiruna. We keep GNR and TFT as separate factions for the moment. Lanker 14:31, October 27, 2010 (UTC) The Dalälven river runs from the west to the east about 200-250 km north of the capital Stockholm. The river is the border between Southern Sweden and Northern Sweden. "During the GNR invasion the TFT hastily withdrew to the upper shore of the Dalälven but decided to hold its ground there." That is you may control Southern Sweden and Denmark. I have Norway, Northern Sweden and Finland. Nothing says that you can't try to grab them from me but prepare on fierce resistance. Yes I should be able to write some lore for the units. Lanker 14:55, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes, you may have the Southern coast of Norway. There are plenty of strategic fjords there that the GNR in a cunning operation seized. Lanker 21:45, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry but I'm in a rather stressed situation now with exams at uni and so. I will return when I have more time. Since you seem to be in quite a progress now I have let you use some of the names that I had. I don't really know how to look on to the GNR yet, in particular because of the intense debate on the GNR page regarding the core idea of your faction. At the same time you are hell of a modeler who shouldn't be sent away. I'll try to read some on the Paradox Mod Wiki to get a better understanding of the lore so we can adapt the storylines correctly. As you can see I changed the names of some vehicles again and I'll await your progress. As I said earlier I'll be back when everything has cooled down in IRL. Good luck with everything! Lanker 22:32, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Impressive tank(s)! May I base my Lynx on the Freki Scout Tank? Lanker 16:55, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Well if it is okay for you that the Freki was a co-development I think that is perfect for me, if not then I change my Lynx again. Lanker 17:46, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Yep, it's fine. If it's okay I would like to have the same chassis but a CV90 turret with 40mm instead. Lanker 07:45, October 30, 2010 (UTC) If it's a problem we'll solve it in another way: that is I change for now. Lanker 21:59, October 30, 2010 (UTC) I think the schwerer panzerspähwagen would fit best then: the Lynx should pack SOME punch at least. Actually I think it will NOT be amphibious since I have the Hugin Scout Drone. I have uploaded some images to illustrate the history and will write some on the Fenrir now. Lanker 21:29, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Andvare, Bil, Brokk, Dvalin, Eitre, Fafner, Fjalar and Galar, Hjuke, Hreidmar, Ivalde, Nodre, Sudre, Austre, Vestre, Ny and Nedan, Regin, Allvis, Bivor, Bovur, Bombur, Alfrik, Berling, Gner, Durin, Gandalv, Lofar, Lit, Sindre, Thorin, Utter. That's about all dwarf names I could find ;) Sorry for adding some on you page, I was in an extremely creative mood, just remove what doesn't fit. Lanker 22:09, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good! If possible try to make the turret a little wider than the Tiger's original one. I will be in tears (of happiness) when I see "my" first modelled unit since I didn't expect the TFT to be anything more than a paper result. ;) Thanks for adding a units box on the TFT page. Lanker 23:12, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Well I am thinking something like the C&C ZH:EC's WEA Taurus http://www.moddb.com/mods/european-conflict/images/wea-taurus#imagebox You see that the turret is almost as wide as the chassis. Lanker 08:55, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Well I suppose the tanks are supposed to be similar so why not keep the turret as it is on your good-looking creation and add wheels ( for speed) instead of tracks, make the barrel half as long (105mm -> 90mm) and perhaps add to oversized exhaust pipes on the back. If you think this is a better idea skip the eralier post about the Taurus. Thanks any way! Lanker 22:55, November 4, 2010 (UTC) I didn't know about S.W.I.N.E. but I thought I might try it and I have been playing quite a lot the last few days. Quite fun game and nice units (and of course unit voices! ;). I think the image looks too square-y. Your Fenrir is really good looking. Isn't it enough if mine has different camo pattern and some small alternations. I have not come up with any heroic upgrade for the Fenrir. "Joakim" on ModDb. Lanker 01:35, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Go for the WEA Taurus then, please! I think it is good without infantry in S.W.I.N.E. and I am quite impressed by the variety of vehicles. Bears would be fun. :) Joseeexd 23:36, November 14, 2010 (UTC): add me joseeee.-@hotmail.com, the other mail is blocked GearsGoAwryMan 14:03, November 26, 2010 (UTC) that comment was also meant for you, just in case you don;t get it. i am quite annoyed by all this blabber and if it doesn't stop i will make sure appropiate measures will be taken, wether through an admin or not. GearsGoAwryMan 14:50, November 26, 2010 (UTC) short summary: i am getting annoyed, agression and intimidating behaviour against anyone by anyone is against the rules, stop it or i'll get mad. GearsGoAwryMan 16:29, November 26, 2010 (UTC) i meant everyone. no exceptions.